Kidnapped Weekend
by warriors1011
Summary: What's better than a warm weekend by the beach with your boyfriend or girlfriend? Getting kidnapped and stuck in a dark, smelly cell with people who torment you with your worst fears. The perfect weekend for Annabeth and Percy after Gaea and her Giants, right? Each chapter switches between Annabeth and Percy's POV. Caleo in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Getaway

**Author's quick note: Hello to all readers reading this. This is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson fanfic so sorry if it is not up to your standards. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapped Weekend<span>

**Chapter 1: Getaway**

_Percy POV_

Okay so it's not like I planned for our weekend to go horribly wrong and end up in a dark, damp, dirty, smelly, cell. Why would I ever want that? All I wanted was to enjoy a weekend away from Camp with Annabeth. I mean, after the fight with Gaea and her giants with a bunch of other demigods and then defending Camp Half-Blood I would be surprised if I didn't want a getaway. Seriously. Any way the day started like this;

First, after telling Chiron where we were going and reassuring him we'd be fine, we headed to the cabin where me and my mom always stayed and dropped our stuff off. Well at least I did. Annabeth left her sleeping bag and pillow but keep her backpack.

"Annabeth we're just going on a boat, my home terrain. We won't need emergency things." I told her.

"You can never be too careful Seaweed Brain. Plus I'd feel safer if we keep a little ambrosia and nectar and maybe some first aid." Annabeth explained. "I'm not a child of Poseidon like you."

I grumbled but agreed and we went to find the boat that my mom said might be around the cabin somewhere. Annabeth found it and I had to get it out since it was covered in spiders and their webs (you know, the Athena fear). Try carrying a boat out to the beach from a shed that's far away. Yeah, that's how it was only Annabeth cheered me on so it wasn't completely bad.

"So… You are going to steer?" Annabeth asked when I got it to the water. I smirked.

"Nope, you are. Have fun!" I said pushing her into the boat. While she was stunned I pushed the boat into the water leaving her stranded in a small boat surround by shallow waters.

"Percy! Get over here before I, ahh!" Annabeth screamed as a small speck (maybe a really small spider?) crawled on the boat.

I laughed and waded in. I finally managed to get Annabeth to stop screaming and yelling at me, about how my brain is just plain water and kelp and I was a fish and so on, by killing the baby spider.

"That thing was just a speck Annabeth. Nothing to freak out about." I said, getting into the boat. Annabeth slapped my arm.

"Don't you dare ever try that again Seaweed Brain or you might hear some more embarrassing insults." Annabeth threatened her face red with embarrassment and anger. I put my hands up in surrender.

"You win. Now, my lady, where to?" I joked as I calmed the sea so we could go out farther.

Annabeth was in deep thought when I stopped. So I snuck up behind her and pushed her towards the water. Annabeth let out of a shriek of surprise but with my luck it, my prank turned against me and Annabeth grabbed my arm before she fell in. When our head emerged from the water we laughed uncontrollably.

"Seaweed... Brain..." Annabeth managed to get out through her laughter. I smiled and tried to climb into the boat. Key word; tried. When I grabbed the edge to pull myself up and out instead it tipped with the added weight on one side. Then it flipped on top of me. I could hear Annabeth laughing before I went underwater to grab her backpack and the paddles. Reemerging under the flipped boat I heard Annabeth calling for me.

"Annabeth, help me turn this thing upright again." I asked, my voice echoing off the sides of the boat. Thankfully Annabeth heard my wish and we pushed the boat right-side-up.

"Our stuff!" Annabeth realized when we finished. I smirked.

"Here." I threw her backpack, dry and all, at her. Annabeth gave me an annoyed glare but thanked me. Oh, I guess I forgot that she was soaked.

"Now Seaweed Brain, take us to land." Annabeth told me, her teeth starting to chatter.

"Nah, I have something I wanna show you." I replied and pulled her into the water again. I felt her hold her breath until she realized I had made an air bubble around us.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" She asked, testing out her voice. It sounded funny underwater but I ignored it and answered.

"Something only I can show you. Unless you watch animal planet with Grover of course." I took her deeper until I stopped.

Annabeth looked at me until I pointed at a fish. Sorry, a school of fish which circled us. I turned my head to see Annabeth watching the fish deeply like she was trying to figure out what mathematical pattern that fish might have. When the fish cleared the view of the ocean was amazing. The endless blue depths and glittering figures of sea creatures and plants. Annabeth tapped my shoulder and I saw her smiling. She motioned up and I propelled us to the surface. Annabeth took a breath before saying,

"Thanks Percy. You have no idea how pretty that was. Thank you."

I smiled sheepishly. "Your welcome Wise Girl. Lets get back to land and dry off before you decide to head back to camp."

Annabeth laughed slightly then got into the boat. I followed her and as I sat down in the boat Annabeth kissed me.

"A thank you kiss?" I questioned.

"Don't get full of yourself Percy." Annabeth scolded me playfully.

I then guided our boat back to the beach. Dragging the boat up to high ground then hiding it so we wouldn't have to carry it all the way back to the shed until tomorrow and so it wouldn't get stolen. We walked along the beach, the sea breeze lightly blowing our hair.

"You better not disappear on me this winter." Annabeth said.

"Why would I do that? Hera took me last winter. It wasn't my choice to forget my whole life. Sheesh." I mumbled. I turned to face her, so I was walking backwards.

"Just don't get killed out there. You know since your aura is so powerful and all..." Annabeth trailed off. I nodded, understanding completely. My mother says the same thing every time I would go to camp or anywhere that's not school.

"Same goes for you Wise Girl. With you being on Olympus and helping to defeat Gaea and all that good stuff. You are bound to have a pretty strong aura by now." I told her.

"Deal" she agreed.

"Now I wonder why the gods made you the architect of Olympus, since on your first quest you almost got me killed just so you could stop to look at some arch." I teased.

"And I wonder how you can be a hero of Olympus with your brain full of kelp." Annabeth tease back. I stuck my tongue out and we cracked up.

"Remember when Grover was in a wedding dress and going to marry a cyclops?" Annabeth asked me. I nodded.

"Do you remember when we found that poodle in a baby carriage?" I reminded her.

"Or when you turned into a guinea pig?"

"Hey! I'm still sensitive about that!"

"What about when you flooded the camp bathrooms on Clarisse?"

"And you being too prideful to answer the Sphinx's riddles?"

"Those were too easy for a child of Athena!"

I was about to say something when a shock vibrated through my body. The last thing I heard was Annabeth's cries of worry before everything went black and soundless.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

**An: Hello and thank you to all who read, favorited, and followed this story so quickly after I posted it. I'm sorry I didn't get this updated quicker. I had this chapter planned out and the same goes for the next but I didn't get around to writing them. Though I would rather you guys at least leave reviews before I update again. It's kind of disappointing when feedback doesn't come back. And I mean positive or constructive criticism peoples. Anywho, Onward with this story! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapped Weekend<span>

** Chapter2:Taken**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth POV<em>

What do you do when your boyfriend stops talking all of a sudden and falls on top of you unconscious? Whisper his name and pull out a dangerous weapon of course. Oh and throw warm carbonated water on his face too but that comes up later.

Whoa, sorry let me backtrack.

Here we were, Percy and I, walking and talking about the good times before the Giant War planning on staying at the beach for the weekend. I remember hearing a really quiet buzzing or crackling sound but I shook it off since Percy hadn't noticed. Then Percy had stopped right before he was going to say something and he had started to fall.

"Seaweed Brain? Hey Seaweed Brain you okay?" I asked him worry in my tone. Then he landed on top of me. Thankfully we hit a soft pile of sand and my backpack supported us.

"Percy? Percy?!" My voice was getting was getting shriller.

_Calm down Annabeth, You're no good to Seaweed Brain if you're panicked._ I tried to push him off but Percy was heavy so I settled for trying to reach my knife while quietly trying to wake him. I finally reached my dagger but it was no use waking Percy. He was out cold. I adjusted so I at least see over Percy's shoulder. My arm with the knife was under him but in a position where if anything attacked I could defend us in a flash. The bushes trembled and voices seemed to be coming from them. I went deathly silent to hear.

"Did you knock him out already Marcus? With such little-" one higher pitch voice whispered.

"I know Evan. I'm seeing it with my own eyes. But we need one more before we go back to base." A more normal voice but scratchy voice hissed. The high pitched one obviously didn't like the answer and started arguing with the other.

I didn't listen to their conversation seeing they were probably going to wait there the whole day. I let go of my dagger and used both hands to push him off gently next to me. I jumped up with my dagger daring and glaring for them to notice me. I wished I had my Yankees cap since the plan I had would have worked so much better with it. But alas it was wrapped in my blanket at Percy's cabin.

"Come out and tell me what you did to my boyfriend. Or I'll come over there and gut you." I threatened.

The bushes trembled vigorously and two men came out. One had the slimmest black hair with small, beady dark brown eyes and dark skin. The other had brown hair and two different colored eyes, one hazel the other green, and tan skin. Great, most likely a manticore.

"Marcus I think we found our second demigod." The slimy black hair, high pitched one said, grinning. Eww, his teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow like he hadn't brushed in a million years.

"Oh shut it Evan. You're impossible." Marcus, the assumed manticore muttered. He then turned to me. "Come with us nicely girl and you and your friend won't get hurt."

"What did you do to him?" I said. I raised my dagger, shining the light reflecting off the celestial bronze into his eyes.

"Argh! Put that down. You could get hurt." Marcus said.

"Try me." I attacked Evan who was going to pick up Percy. I slashed his arm and monster dust mixed with… was that blood? started leaking out.

"AHHHH! Marcus help!" Evan's high pitched voice screamed, clutching his arm before I could get a closer look.

"Stupid girl." Marcus hissed and he shot something. I blocked it with my dagger. KLANG! A needle with some liquid dropped into the sand by my feet. Yep, defiantly manticore.

I kept blocking the needles until I was backed up into a tree. Evan obviously had healed and was tying Percy's hands with a disgusted look. I rolled to the side, dodging another volley of needles, and sprinted towards Percy. I ran into the man resulting in the three of us rolling. I lifted my dagger about to kill Evan when someone or something pulled that arm back behind my back. I tried to twist my wrist to see if I could cut him. The person behind me plucked my dagger out of my hand and chuckled.

"Can't use it now can you?" the scratchy voice of the monster Marcus taunted as he tied my hands together.

"Can we eat now?" Evan whined. My eyes must have grown wide because Evan looked at me and said, "Oh no not half-bloods. That's like cannibalism."

"Evan get the boy and quit whining. Or the boss will cut your tongue." Marcus barked. Evan nodded quickly and threw Percy over his shoulder like a rag doll. Marcus then kicked me and snarled, "Get up girl. Start walking."

I did as told, after a minute of stubbornness and being threatened, but I tried to be as annoying as possible. You know like spouting random facts or insults or pointing out things super fast. I cursed in ancient Greek when Marcus kicked the back of my leg.

"Shut up girl. You'd better do as you're told or your boy here gets severely hurt." I noticed he didn't say killed.

"Let me go. My boyfriend will rip you to pieces if you harm me. Believe me he could send you to your deaths before you could say-" I told him.

"Hand me the gag." Marcus took a piece of cloth and put it in my mouth, tying it tightly.

I tried to yell at him in Ancient Greek but it came out muffled and distorted. I struggled to get my hands free but stop when one of Marcus's needles was pressed against my neck.

"Forward with no more interruptions. Go." I glared but, left with no choice as he had disarmed, tied my hands, and gagged me; I reluctantly went with no interruptions.

I honestly have no idea how long we walked. Minutes, hours, maybe even days because I had no idea what monster Evan was. My tied hands bounced on my backpack like Percy's head on Evan's shoulder. When we stopped it was in front of a rock pile that was enormous. We were in a clearing of dead trees and torn, faded banners (I could've sworn one had MONSTER DONUT on it) but behind us was the forest. The mist must have been hiding this place very well.

"Why are we here?" I asked but came out like this; "Fwhy ar whei her?"

"We're here." Both said at the same time. I shivered but watch closely as pebbles tumbled down. My eyes widened in amazement as the pebbles grew bigger and bigger until finally a stair of boulders replaced the blank clearing before.

Evan climbed the stairs and I followed, getting pushed forward by Marcus. At the top was a cave that disappeared into pitch black darkness. Oh goody, they're going to push us back to Tartarus or in a place with no lights whatsoever. I tried to stop but Marcus pushed me and I fell into the entrance. A big gust of air blew in my face and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I heard another blast of air then thud as Marcus and Evan landed next to me.

"Welcome to base girly. Now get up so we can put you in your cell." Marcus ordered.

"Um, Marcus, she kind of has her hands tied behind her back…" Evan pointed out. Marcus grumbled and lifted me in the air. I kicked wildly, hoping to get his face but he somehow dodged every one.

"Follow girl." Marcus ordered again and went under an arch heading deeper into the darkness. I followed, Evan behind me with Percy still on his shoulder.

I heard the squeaking of hinges needing oil as Marcus opened a cell door. He took out my dagger and cut my ropes and gag then threw me into the cell.

"Give me back my dagger!" I snapped.

Evan gave me a glare which I didn't expect. Then Marcus lifted me, again, and took off my backpack, throwing it outside the cell. He left the cell and started to close the door.

"No!" I yelled. Marcus gave me a curious stare. I opened my mouth to explain. "Don't put my Seaweed Brain in a different cell. You might have him wake up screaming."

Marcus and Evan looked at each other and nodded. Opening the door only slightly, Evan threw Percy in besides me. I watched as they left and waited until I was sure they were out of earshot.

"Percy…" I whispered. He looked so pained. He was twitching in his unconscious form and he looked like he was having a nightmare. I looked closely for any signs of injuries but didn't see any. What was I going to do with Percy in this state? Wait… ahaha! Perfect!

I waited until Evan or Marcus came back which took a while. Evan had come and brought food. He slid the food under the door and got up staring at me. I locked eyes, challenging him. Then he started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, scrambling to the door. "Can you please give me my backpack?"

Evan looked at me questionably, debating on what to do.

"It's for him" I pointed to Percy. "He is going to be sick if I don't give him some ambriosa or nectar."

Evan nodded and went to my backpack. He started to rummage through it making a few expressions here and there and maybe blushing?.

"Oh no, you won't find it. I have it hidden in case a mortal were to find my backpack. Just give it to me. I promise that I have no weapons in there." I told Evan honestly. He frowned and for a second I thought he wouldn't believe me. Then he grabbed the handle and found the key to the cell. He unlocked the door cautiously waiting for me to make a move. I didn't. He threw my backpack at my face and locked the cell, walking off.

I waited until he was for sure gone and then rummaged through my backpack. I took out a water bottle and twisted the cap off, taking a sip. Yep, defiantly the water Rachael gave me I confirm as it bubbled down my throat. It tasted disgusting and warm which wasn't a problem since I wouldn't be drinking it. I looked at Percy and dumped the water all over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I shall repeat this from above, <em>Hope you enjoyed and <span>please review<span>!  
><em>**

**Oh I should probably tell you all but I won't be updating until I reread the House of Hades which hopefully won't be too long. Sorry I just don't want my info wrong! Hope you understand. **


	3. Chapter 3 Fears

**I'm back! Sorry if this took forever. I had it written I just kept forgetting to get on and publish. Oh well, hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters of Rick Riordan's stories, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapped Weekend<span>

**Fears**

_Percy POV_

I was falling. Endless falling, Annabeth screaming, and the voices of Tartarus taunting me. Drowning in my sorrow and misery. Cut by glass and fire surging through my veins. Poisoned air and constant monsters. A woman and death and painful, bloody memories. Blood, illness, Bob and Damasen risking their lives, and Annabeth saying her last words. Poison, pain and sorrow, blood. It begins to bubble on my face and drips down my throat and neck. I choke, the poison air making it harder, Annabeth calling me.

I gasp, rousing from my nightmare. My face feels wet and the small of my back tingles. My vision is blurry and I try to sit up only to find out that my hands are tied behind my back. I lick some of the water off my face to help my dry throat only to cough as it bubbles like soda and tastes disgusting.

"Seaweed Brain!" I hear Annabeth cry and she hugs me.

"I would hug you back Wise Girl but it seems I'm tied up at the moment. Where are we?" I said. Annabeth lets go and I make out the outline of her face in the dim light and blurriness of my vision which is quickly fading.

"At a base somewhere. I don't know." Annabeth huffs. Annabeth has her arms crossed and her backpack is open and besides her.

I grin. "You hate not knowing. What happened? I remember we were talking and it turned black…"

Annabeth lowers her face. At least I can't see her face anymore so I'm guessing that's what she did. "We were captured Seaweed Brain. They knocked you out and I was the only one fighting them. One of them disarmed me and then we ended up here. This stinky, dirty cell."

I nodded and tried to adjust to be able to actually see my surroundings. A rock scraped the small of my back and I winced. Volts of electricity shot through my veins and I gasped at the pain.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked me.

"Wh-what did they knock me out with?" I asked getting my breath back. Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't know. I think there was a slight buzzing or crackling sound but I can't remember properly."

"Electricity. They shocked you with enough to knock you out but not kill you." Annabeth and I snapped our heads to the cell door where two men stood. One was tall and standing proudly the other was cowering behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" I questioned glaring at the taller one who had to be the leader.

"Names come in time my friends. As for what I want…" The man pulled out two envelopes. "I've sent ransoms to your Camp and to Olympus. It tells of your descriptions and how much money we want for you two demigods. But what we need from you are your mortal home addresses to send this to your mortal parent as well."

I was shaking in anger. All he wanted was money. Wait a second how did he know we were demigods?

"How do you know about us being demigods?" Annabeth voiced my question.

The man chuckled. "Your scent of course. Probably been sent on a few quests as well right? Plus the only mortals on a beach that close to Camp Half-Blood would be really lost delivery guys so it didn't take much thought. Now for your godly parent…" The man trailed off in thought.

I gritted my teeth and glared at the man. Annabeth ran her hand over her backpack and it made a slight noise. The tall man's eyes searched our cell and landed on Annabeth's backpack. He growled and turned to the cowering guy behind him.

"Why is that pack in there Evan?" The cowering man, Evan, opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to explain. The tall man snapped his fingers.

"Girl s-said he w-was going to b-be sick. Looking f-for ambrosia or n-nectar. N-nothing dangerous i-in there." Evan stuttered.

The tall man sighed. "Whatever you useless half telekhine. This girl could have been tricking you so be-"

"Half Telekhine?" I asked, half choking. The tall man's eyes blazed like a yellow fire. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Why yes, young demigod. Why do you sound so surprised?" Annabeth gaped and stared at the two men, obviously analyzing them.

"Sir Sol-" The tall man snapped his fingers again and Evan went silent.

"Now I have the perfect idea for finding your godly parents. Your fears!" The man cackled at our discomfort. "Every god or goddess has a fear that is passed on to their children. Let's see yours. Evan, go get Marcus and take these two to the main room." The two men left us and Annabeth gulped loudly.

"He's going to find out Seaweed Brain. He's going to find my fear immediately." Annabeth was trembling. "Whatever you do don't let him know your parent. If he does you might be stuck here forever if he wants power."

"I'm guessing we'll call each other by our nicknames because if they know about demigods…" Annabeth nodded.

"They'll probably know all the famous heroes." We locked eyes. This was going to be extremely hard to escape and we barely knew how long we had been here. IMing was out of the question since it would give off my powers and I doubt our captors would allow it anyway. The door creaked open and a man with two colored eyes came in with Evan close behind. Wow, my luck really is the most rotten.

The two colored eyed one pointed to me then to him and Evan nodded, scurrying over to Annabeth. The other came towards me and kicked me. He motioned for me to get up which, by the way, is very hard with tied hands. He got impatient and threw me over his shoulder. I cringed when his hand or arm brushed against the small of my back. It must've been where they electrocuted me.

The man dropped me on my bottom and against the wall so I was sitting in an upright position and I crisscrossed my legs. Annabeth was pretty in the same position only with her knees up to her chest and she was holding my arm. Then the leader came in to view.

"Now let's see… Cliffs, falling, bad makeup day, clowns… Spiders?" The leader started rambling his questions off raising his eyebrow for a reaction at spiders.

Annabeth gripped my arm tighter which didn't help that the rope around my wrists was tight enough already. I gritted my teeth trying not to show her fear.

"Hmm… Scolding, fire, underground, Cyclops… claustrophobia, drowning, suffocation… Prophecies…"

I tensed at the last four knowing those were my fears, which is kind of silly seeing as I can't drown and small spaces are more annoying. But seeing the leader smirk just the tiniest bit was a little creepy like he knew exactly which of the four were most plausibly with all that he knew about me.

"Seaweed Brain, you okay?" Annabeth whispered. I forgot she was clutching my arm and most likely felt me get tense.

"Yeah Wise Girl. I'm fine." I looked at her eyes. They were defiantly stormy grey, like a dark gray cloud rolling in.

When we heard his decision, Annabeth cut off my circulation to my wrist and I glared.

"Well then, drowning and spiders it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave reviews! And I finished Blood of Olympus as well which is awesome btw. Once more I won't update until I get awesome feedback from my awesome readers!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Real

**Here's the next chapter for you amazing peoples! Please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapped Weekend<span>

**Chapter 4: Real**

_Annabeth's POV_

_This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. _I knew I was probably cutting off Percy's circulation but I didn't care. The memories and nightmares of Arachne I had flooded my mind. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong. Our captors probably wanted to break us. I heard Percy's voice whispering, it was shaky but confident.

"Hey Wise Girl, you okay? You're going to break my wrist if you squeeze any harder." He was trying to make me confident, make me laugh and get my spirits up. I remember how Tartarus revealed a darker side to him, how he wanted Arachne to suffer for what she did to me.

"Drowning shall be first then." The leader started to walk off when I found my voice.

"Wait. Why drowning?" I felt Percy tense the slightest bit.

"Well 'twas a hard decision but suffocation wouldn't work as of right now and prophecies tend to be given by an Oracle, and we don't have anything for claustrophobia demigods so drowning it was. Yours wasn't too hard little girl." The leader explained, still walking off. "Marcus, the aquarium please."

A shadow nodded so I assumed that was Marcus. When the leader disappeared behind a corner Marcus gestured for us to get up. Percy groaned and struggled whereas I got up unbalanced from the fear of my fear becoming real again.

"So, are you two going to be our guides or something?" Percy asked. I noticed that he had an easier time standing up than when he did in the cell. Maybe the wall helped?

Marcus answered him by turning around and walking away. Evan pushed me which resulted in me bumping into Percy. Percy stumbled forwards and I followed balancing us as he had his arms tied. We fell into a single-file line, Marcus, Percy, then me, and Evan at the back. As we walked I saw cells, it was too dark to see details but at first there were just outlines of animals. Then we went through a couple of doors and the outlines became stranger, like skeletons and monsters. I realized that these people, monsters, evil half-bloods, whatever they were, had a grudge or wanted a lot of power. Their disguise must be an animal shelter out in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey Wise Girl, do you think they'll really drown me?" Percy whispered his turned to look at me.

"I-I don't know Seaweed Brain." I told him. His sea-green eyes studied me for a minute.

"Don't let them get to you Wise Girl. You've fought this before and you can do it again." I nodded, though not entirely reassured by his words.

Another minute passed before we walked into a lighter area of the base. We went through one last door and into a bright room. I was blinded for a second, blinking to adjust to the light. Around us were white walls and one huge tank at the back. Smaller ones littered the room with shrunken sea monsters, fish, Nereids and naiads, and other sea creatures. I saw Percy glaring at the back of the room after taking a glance at everything. He must remember the Georgia Aquarium and Phorcys and Keto.

"Ah there you are. Ready to face your fear demigod?" The leader smiled evilly once we were in front of him.

Beside me Percy gulped but clenched his fists. His glare was deadly, filled with hatred and fear. I recognized this glare from Tartarus. I squeezed his hand to try to calm him because when his emotions start to get out of hand, things and people got soaked or hurt or broken.

"Marcus." The leader nodded at Marcus. Percy stumbled forward with the momentum of Marcus, who had moved behind us, moving forward but regained balance and walked in the direction that Marcus would guide him in.

They disappeared behind the tank and I held my breath. My eyes searched desperately for them behind the blue tank. Finally I could make out two figures. Marcus was the figure who was moving his hands and Percy was the other with his head held high. As I watched them I saw Marcus hesitate at Percy's tied hands before clamping something around Percy's hands. Marcus pressed a button and Percy started getting raised over the tank. Marcus walked back into view.

"When I give the signal." The leader stated watching Percy intently.

_Breathe, Annabeth. Breathe_. I let out the breath I had been holding. _Good, now remember Percy can't drown. He's a seaweed brain son of Poseidon_.

"Now." Marcus pressed another button and Percy fell. I gasped for effect, really knowing that Percy was going to survive unless these people wanted to kill him. _Stop thinking that Annabeth!_

I never heard the splash when he hit the water I only watched his movements, struggling with tied hands. He calmed down as and sunk slowly. When Percy hit the bottom he opened his mouth and his last gulp of air escaped his lungs. Besides me, the leader and Evan laughed uncontrollably.

"Evan, go get the boy before he actually drowns. We do need him alive." The leader ordered.

Evan, surprisingly, ran and jumped into the water, swimming to the bottom and grabbing Percy. They rocketed to the surface and over the edge of the tank and back on the floor. Evan smirked as Percy collapsed on the floor. I ran over and kneeled beside him. Percy opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well hello Wise Girl. We meet again." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank goodness you're alive Seaweed Brain." I choked out. His sea green eyes studied me for the moment before he rolled onto his stomach and asked,

"Help me up?"

I nodded, stood up, and grabbed his tied hands. I pulled him up, Percy using his feet and knees to help out.

"Well ready for the next fear?" The leader said before turning to Marcus and Evan. "Get them to the main room. We'll go from there." The two nodded and headed over to us.

Percy jolted back into me, and we fell onto the floor. I groaned. Percy was heavy. Then Percy's weight was pulled off me and a gruff hoarse voice was heard.

"Get up girl." It was Marcus and I scrambled to my feet. Percy's dangling legs high off the ground made me realize that Marcus may really be a manticore. Oh, how luck is sweet. Not.

Evan lined us up and went behind me. I shivered, remembering that this _monster_ was a half-blood. No wonder he'd said he's not a cannibal when we first had met. We went forward taking the same route as last time only in a slow walk, probably for Marcus to find something to yell at us for as Percy was snapping his fingers or whistling or just being plain annoying and I was muttering different facts about architecture.

"Hey Wise Girl, you think they're going to use one of these guys dressed up in a spider man suit to scare you?" Percy turned around and asked me.

I couldn't help it; I started to laugh my head off.

"What? Was it something I said?" Percy grinned. We both cracked up.

"SHUT UP!" Marcus and the leader's voice boomed around us. We shut up.

"Thank you. Now Evan can you lead the little lady to the cabinet." The leader ordered, coming into view.

Evan nodded and had me walk into a different hallway. I wish I had my drakon bone blade. Then I would be able to put this half-monster out of its misery.

"Here" Evan spoke making me jump. I had started to think that he wasn't able to talk in this place.

I looked around the dark room and went to ask him something but he'd disappeared. A clicking noise echoed through the chamber. I squinted to see what it was but it too dark to see anything. I slide into a defensive stance as the clicking turned into scurrying. I could defeat it. I had to. The worst it would be would be Arachne or a spider as big as her who is hungry. A hissing noise made me whip around and what I saw made me whimper. Red eyes. Beady, little red eyes. And lots of them too. Something shot out and I ducked. It sailed over my head and hit the roof of the room. I looked up and saw it dripping down.

Okay, it was trying to make a web. Stay away from that and I'll be fine. I walked away from the web strand and towards the _thing_. It came into view. It was a spider, not as big as Arachne but almost there, and it was very hairy. The fangs were dripping saliva or poison and they were as sharp as Percy's blade, Riptide.

"Nice sp-spider…" I croaked. The spider-thing made a creaking noise.

Very good Annabeth, I thought. Keep it talking. Now start thinking of ways to overcome death and fear.

The thing hissed and shot something again but this time I was too focused on trying to think to dodge. The silk caught my arm and pushed me back into the strand from before. Okay Plan B? I though for a moment before remembering the nail clippers that Piper gave me for the weekend. I stuck my hand in my pocket and grabbed them. I got to work on the web while the spider made different noises and watching me. I started quickening my pace, clipping invisible strands of silk with nail clippers as fast I wove the bridge on my quest for the Athena Parthenos. Clipping the last wad I pulled my arm free and pointed the nail clippers at the spider.

"Come near me and you get those fangs and legs of yours clipped." I warned.

Good thing, it didn't come anywhere near at first. Bad thing, it shot another bullet of silk at me faster than I was prepared for. I slammed into a net, the ball of sticky silk on my chest already solidifying. I had lost the nail clippers in the impact from the silk so instead I struggled under the silk, hoping the net underneath would help. Nothing budged and I realized the net was a web. I bit my cheek, trying not to scream. The spider scurried over looking over me with its beady eyes. Then it moved my legs together and tied them together with silk before I managed to move them again. It went up my body, tying strands of silk together to make a cocoon. It moved my arms to the side and connected those to the glob of silk on my chest. It lifted its head to face me, the fangs right over my face. I did the only thing that came to mind. I screamed.

"Percy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? Do remember that Annabeth is a little panicky since they'll figure her parentage easily and then facing her fear of spiders. Anyway the next chapter will come as soon as I find out how to do the scene.<strong>

**Next chapter; Chapter 5, Revealed**


	5. Chapter 5 Revealed

**Here's the update! Sorry about not getting this up sooner. I got just a tad busy so sorry. There's a special surprise for you in this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapped Weekend<span>

**Chapter 5: Revealed**

_Percy's POV_

I was sitting against the wall, bored out of my mind, hands tied behind my back, and my knees up to my chest. I was trying to get my hands in front of me instead of behind me so I would be able to fight. I barely noticed Evan come back without Annabeth. The three men crowded around a small screen, their backs to me, watching something. I slipped my hands under my feet then over my knees and in front of my chest. I went to my front pocket and grabbed Riptide in a position where I would be able to cut the ropes that tied my hands and not hurt myself. Then I heard her scream my name.

"Percy!" Annabeth sounded terrified and desperate. I uncapped riptide and the ropes fell to the ground as the leader turned to me. I glared hard at him and I saw his face pale as he most likely realized who I was.

Wind whipped around and pipes broke, somehow creating rain. I sprinted down the corridor where Evan took Annabeth. I had to find her, help her, save her. I found Annabeth, woven in a cocoon of white material and a big black mechanical spider above her head. Her eyes were wide and scared and she was struggling, trying to fight the spider. It was about to snap its jaws around her neck when I charged at it.

The spider made a clicking noise, which I assume was its gears turning, before I slashed it in half. Well, duh, I avoided Annabeth. I heard her sigh in relief as the two halves fell besides her sides. I turned around to her and slashed at the web, creating a gash and setting Annabeth free. She leaped at me and hugged me. My anger died down a bit and I hugged her back.

"Thank you Percy." She let go and faced me. "But don't ever split anything near my head again or I will punch you in the face."

"Got it, Annabeth. Let's get out of here and get back to Camp." I replied, turning around and pulling her along.

We ran out of the hall and into the open where Evan, the manticore-guy, and the leader were waiting for us in their drenched clothes. I used the leftover water to start up my hurricane again. Annabeth ran past me and leaped at the manticore, tackling him while he was distracted. I focused on the other two. I saw the leader glaring at me before pulling out a sword. I attack. At first we just blocked each other's moves, but then I got the upper hand with my hurricane. I pushed him back then sensed Evan behind me and blocked the spear that was his.

Evan swiped at my feet and I jumped then swung my sword behind me trying to get the leader. It went on like this for a few minutes, Evan swinging the spear at me and the leader trying to distract me, and I was on offense making slashes and swings that left the two with some wounds. Then I made a mistake. I glanced over at Annabeth with her drakon bone dagger out of the corner of my eye. The leader grabbed my attention back.

"Don't get distracted demigod!" The leader charged and I was only able to block at the last minute.

I went on defense against him, the hurricane dying down as my powers weakened. I started to tire, my moves becoming sluggish but still fast enough to block and protect myself.

"Tired?" The leader taunted as I stumbled back.

_Something's wrong_, my mind tried to warn me. I ignored it.

I growled. "Never." I had to block as he came at me again. I tried to land a blow but missed almost getting hit by the leader's sword.

"You missed." I said, swinging my sword to try and land a hit again.

The most surprising thing? He just stood there waiting for it. Then, just as I was about to hit him, I felt a stick or pole connect with my head. Black edged my vision and the last thing I saw was Annabeth getting picked up by the manticore-guy, kicking and yelling at him. Then the darkness enveloped me once more.

* * *

><p>The darkness faded into a more bloodied sky with poisonous air. I was on my knees and saw Annabeth stumbling, calling for me. I open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then my mouth burned worst than liquid fire and I felt myself shudder and begin vomiting; only blood came out. Things screeched around me, something like, "Excellent painful death, lots of curses, <em>arai<em>" and a shadow seem like it was watching me.

Then I realized where I was, that I was back in Tartarus and I saw the true form of Tartarus, not the usual watered-down vision I am gifted with in my dreams. I tried to scream only for it to burn my throat more and cough up more blood. Blood started to crash like waves on a beach against my knees and my vision flickered. _This is my blood,_ I realized. I heard my name being called, it was faint, like a whisper but I opened my eyes to see who it was.

Tartarus faded around me, being replaced by a dark space with outlines in the background. I was against the wall, my hands once again tied behind my back.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered.

"What happened?" I croaked, still trying to get my bearings.

"Percy! Oh thank goodness!" I heard Annabeth breathe a sigh of relief.

I waited for a second until asking her my question again.

Annabeth hesitated then spoke. "They got the advantage once your hurricane started to calm down. Then Evan hit your head with his spear and you just collapsed. Then Marcus grabbed me and Evan took you and they dumped us in here. The leader tried to taunt me but I've been so focused on trying to think of a plan-"

I cut her off with a 'Shush!" and she stopped. Everything was deathly quiet for a second until a thud.

"You okay sunshine?" Someone called.

"Be quiet you." A familiar female voice called back.

"Sheesh, don't get mad Sunshine." Another thud was heard as the other person landed.

"I wasn't mad. Simply annoyed that you'd think I'd be hurt after a pathetic fall like that!"

"Hey! Isn't supposed to be the gentleman's job to be worried about his girlfriend?"

"You aren't exactly a gentleman, Valdez."

I glanced at Annabeth's shape as I heard her quiet gasp.

A laugh echoed in the dark hallways and cells. "You're gaping like a fish Valdez. Now get some light in here before you trip over your own feet again."

An orange light flickered warmly. Footsteps sounded faintly in the newly lit hallway.

"This place is creepy. Like no life anywhere."

"Well, Festus seemed to think there were some life forms, or should I say monsters, around. Don't you trust your dragon?"

"Course I trust Festus. Got you off Ogygia, didn't I?"

"Quiet. There are people in the next cell."

I held my breath, waiting to see if my assumptions were right. The light blinded me for a second before I saw what looked like a boy with curly brown hair and a girl with straight, golden brown hair and milky pale skin.

"Holy Hephaestus." The boy murmured his eyes wide.

The girl stuttered something backing away in sheer shock.

"Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Calypso?" I said.

"N-no way! Percy? Annabeth?" Leo brightened his flame.

I saw Annabeth much more clearly; her hands were tied behind her back as well it seemed and her hair was out of its usual ponytail.

"Whoa. What in the world happened to you guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did I do Leo and Calypso well? Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

**Sorry for the long wait! But here it is. Please enjoy the (maybe) last chapter of Kidnapped Weekend.**

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapped Weekend<span>

**Chapter 6; Escape**

_Annabeth's POV_

"Leo!" I said, struggling against the ropes around my wrists. "Get us out of here and then we'll tell you"

Leo grinned. "On it. Calypso, you have-"

Calypso handed him something from her hair.

"Thank you!" Leo replied, sliding the hairpiece into the key slot. There was a click and the door swung open. Calypso rushed in, surprisingly coming over to me first, wrapped pieces of cloth around my arm above the rope then slid those down and did the same thing to Percy. Then Leo and Calypso traded places, Leo coming over to us and Calypso watching for enemies.

"What are you going to do Leo?" Percy called as Leo went behind me, fire in hand.

"Getting… You … out of these… ropes!" Leo answered. I felt the heat from the fire, which somehow didn't burn me.

Leo went to Percy next who took longer. Which I imagine was because he had chains around his wrists. I walked over to the entrance of the cell, checking for enemies then searching for my backpack. I found it and hurried over to it, slinging it over a shoulder. I turned around ready to go.

"Leo, we need to get out of here. Hurry up with Percy's chains!" Calypso called into the cell. I stood besides her, waiting.

"Yes! Free!" Percy celebrated, jumping into the air then rubbing his wrists. "Let's get out of this stupid, dirty cell."

I nodded and walked into the hallway, the others following close behind. I slowed, letting the boys take the lead, and walked along with Calypso.

"So…" I started awkwardly.

"If you're wondering if I still like Percy or not then your mind can be at ease." Calypso said.

"Thanks." We walked in silence for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Leo talks about you and the other people from Camp Half-Blood quite a lot. He's told me about all his adventures there but…" Calypso trailed off.

"If you're wondering if he likes being at camp more than being around you, then your mind can be at ease." I told her.

Calypso smiled. "I can see why Percy likes you. He's lucky."

"Thank you. Same goes for you and Leo."

"Thank you." Calypso seemed a little bit brighter than before and I felt happy for her now, not jealous.

The two of us caught up to the boys, who were exchanging jokes and stories. Right before we got to the Arch we had come through when we got here, footsteps sounded behind us. We turned around to see Marcus and Evan with weapons in hand.

"Going somewhere?" Marcus growled.

"Um… Yeah." Was Percy's remark.

Marcus growled and Evan readied his weapon. They charged at us, dodging the fireballs Leo threw at them. Percy uncapped riptide and met them in battle. I dug through my backpack, knowing my captors tried to hide it in there, and found the drakon bone dagger from Damasen. I took it out and followed Percy into battle. He took on Marcus and I battled Evan. Weapons clashed, fire flew by, reminding me of the battle at Camp.

"Annabeth, look out!" I heard Calypso call. I ducked right before a needle whizzed by, piercing Evan in the shoulder.

Evan yelled in pain then charged again but his time somehow managed to knock me off my feet. I got up and block his next move but for most of the fight I was blocking the harder hits and dodging the others, maybe getting a strike in or two. Then what happened next surprised me the most.

"Percy, Annabeth, get out of here! Leo and I can distract them!" Calypso called.

I dodged one last hit before turning and running looking back only to see a fireball prevent Evan from getting closer. I looked at Percy once I got under the Arch with Leo and Calypso. He slashed at Marcus's chest and ran to the arch.

"Where to now?" He asked, grinning.

"Keep going forward until you meet Festus. Leo go help them. I'll hold these monsters off." Calypso ordered.

"You sure Sunshine?" Leo said.

"Go!" Calypso told him. He nodded then herded both Percy and I forward.

A gust of wind, like the one I came in with lifted us up. Percy and I stumbled forward into the sunlight then fell as Leo toppled onto us. Or onto Percy. I dodged then tripped over a branch.

"Ow… Man you've gotten heavier since we've seen you." Percy groaned from under Leo.

Leo smiled sheepishly and got up. He held out his hand for Percy to grab, which he did. Percy dusted himself off before grinning at me.

"So, have you enjoyed your weekend so far?" He asked.

"Seaweed Brain." I said, punching his arm lightly.

"Okay I'm going to take a risk here and ask something." Leo said.

"About what?" I questioned.

"How in the world did you guys get stuck in a cell?" Leo answered.

"We were spending a weekend together at Montauk-" Percy started

"Alone? How'd you convince Chiron to let you do that?" Leo asked in amazement.

"When those people captured us, tried to torture us with our fears, then you came along and helped us escape. Happy?" Percy finished, sounding a little annoyed with Leo who was still asking questions.

"But how'd could they capture two of the strongest demigods and chain you up?" Leo questioned.

Noticing Percy's discomfort, I asked Leo a question.

"So Leo, in the 10 months that we haven't seen you, what have you been doing?"

Leo looked like he was contemplating what to say, which was new. "Well, since we didn't have enough money and people wouldn't accept drachmas, I decided to show Calypso around America."

"What would you need the money for?" Percy asked.

Leo grinned. "Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repairs and Mechanical Monsters. Fresh fruits and veggies with cider, stew, and singing included."

"That's great Leo!" I said, noticing the sparkle in his eyes when he talked about it.

"I would be growing the fruits and vegetables and singing though. Valdez can't touch a plant without killing it." I turned to see Calypso walking over to us. She was scrapped up, dirty, and grimy. "We ready for takeoff Valdez?"

"Ready as always." Leo gestured for us to follow then he disappeared into the forest. Calypso followed. Percy and I glanced at each other then glanced at where we'd come from. We followed Calypso and Leo.

When we found them Calypso was rubbing a bronze dragon's snout while Leo was working with wires and talking to his self.

"We're here?" I called waving to get their attention. Calypso noticed and gestured for us to come closer. Then she said something to Leo and he nodded, putting the wires back in Festus's head.

"Will the dragon be able to fit all of us?" Percy asked catiously.

"Sure! It's carried three people, venti, and a satyr one time so I see no reason to object to four people. Hop on and buckle up!" Leo reassured him.

Percy got on after Leo and Calypso found their seats on the dragon. He offered me a hand and I took it. He hoisted me up and in front of him on the dragon.

"Ready?" Then without waiting for an answer, Leo told Festus to go.

We soared above the forest, into the clouds, then above the clouds. I looked around at the beauty of the sky thinking of how Olympus might like features like these and how to make these features.

"Head for Camp Half-Blood, Leo!" Calypso yelled over the wind.

"Got it! Festus, auto directions to Camp." Leo said then looked back towards us. "Be sure to hold on!"

Then we dove through the sky, clouds, and wind. Festus didn't even stop when Camp became a dot in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>When I first thought of this while Percy and Annabeth were in their fears, I had included a small piece of Camp Half-Blood freaking out when they got the letter from the captors. But I realized it wouldn't really work so it became abandoned. As I finished this chapter I thought of an idea. If you all want, I could make bonus scenes of Camp Half-Blood during this story. Please tell me in reviews and please tell me how I did on this story. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
